pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Nethys
| domains = Destruction, Knowledge, Magic, Protection, Rune | weapon = Quarterstaff }} Nethys (pronounced NETH-uhs) is a god who holds magic above all things. He gained enough power to witness all things, and this both fueled his divinity and shattered his mind. He is a god of magic torn between destroying the world with one hand and saving it with the other. History Ancient Osiriani texts tell of a God-King whose mastery of magic allowed him to gain unparalleled power. With these abilities he became a god by seeing all that transpired on all planes. However, this omnipresent knowledge also drove him irreparably mad. This dual-edged nature of magic is cherished by his followers and is epitomized in his apotheosis. Relationships Although his madness makes it hard to act on long-term plans, Nethys is active and approachable by all deities for aid in their ventures. He remains neutral for the most part, unless his powers of omnipresent knowledge reveal he is being betrayed or threatened. He particularly allies with those requiring the use of magic, regardless of nefarious or benevolent cause. Appearance and Emissaries Nethys appears as a frightening male human emanating great energy. One side of him is youthful and dominating, almost glowing with power, while his other half is charred and crackling with leaking magics. Servants Nethys holds magic above all things. Those unable to do or use magic are held as lesser by the faith, denied the divine majesty of working spells. Creatures with magic abilities or properties are held as sacred to his faith. ; Bard :This favored servant of Nethys is a masked trumpet archon. ; Takaral :This favored servant of Nethys is a mighty semi-skeletal lich. ; Arcanaotheign :Appearing as woman-shaped cloud of crackling energy, she is either black or white depending on Nethys' intentions. She can transform objects and shoot eldritch rays. Church of Nethys The learned and powerful church of Nethys is as divided as its god, many even actively opposing rival temples. Magic and the ability to cast it is held above all other things. Worshipers and Clergy Nethys is worshipped by all sorts of wizards and clerics, and all those with an interest in magic and its use and advancement. Rank within the clergy is determined by magical knowledge and power, with the former more important in benign temples, and the latter taking precedence in the more malevolent temples. Temples and Shrines Temples of Nethys can take any shape, from that of a wizard's laboratory to fortress or even a small palace. They are always staffed by magically knowledgeable people, and take quite a mercenary approach to their services. Different temples may have a different focus in magic, or a preference towards one of Nethys' aspects, however many try to maintain balance. The holy scripts of Nethys are always written on a temples interior walls. Holy Texts The clergy consider all books of magic to be holy texts to the All-Seeing Eye, and most of the scripts and writings associated with his faith include spellcraft, and dual methods of application and interpretation. Often in immediately contradicting paragraphs. ; The Book of Magic :This is a comprehensive guide for channeling magic and the ramifications of its use and misuse. Holidays Services and occasions vary from temple to temple, though most ceremonies involve the active use of magic and chanting. References Category:Major deities Category:Neutral deities Category:Destruction domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Magic domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Rune domain deities